Random Anime Karaoke!
by Daniella 'R.I.P
Summary: Title Explanes Itself! Suggestions Welcome! Nya! :3 Love


Hello Nano-chan knows she has not updated A STRANGE Meeting but Nano-chan is starting a new story and she wants to here suggestions about Different Animes and Songs they can sing

**Hello Nano-chan knows she has not updated A STRANGE Meeting but Nano-chan is starting a new story and she wants to here suggestions about Different Animes and Songs they can sing. Nano-chan guesses the name says it all. Just leave a request on a review and Nano-chan will put it in no matter what. Thanks Nano-chan is starting now. Nya! :3**

**Disclaimer: Nano-chan does not own any Animes mentioned or Songs mentioned.**

"**Welcome to Random Anime Karaoke! First Up…Kagome!" said a Bizarre Voice.**

**Kagome walks up. "I'm going to sing Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis"**

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

**Everyone in crowd claps. "Thank You" said Kagome.**

"**Thank You Kagome Next Up…Ryoma!"**

"**I was FORCED to do this." Ryoma says in his usual cold voice with his cold exterior. "But I'm singing First Date by Blink 182 again forced."**

In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss

Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

"**Well I guess that's it for now. Remember to make suggestions"**

**Bye Bye Nano-chan will update all Stories Soon!! Nya! :3**

**Ja Ne!!**


End file.
